Historias entrelazadas
by Takari95
Summary: La vida de un adolescente no es fácil normalmente pero, ¿qué pasa cuando a eso se le añaden los primeros amores, las inseguridades, los estudios e incluso un trabajo a tiempo parcial? ¿Y si añadimos los amores frustrados, las viejas amistades y los nuevos enemigos? ¿Qué puede salir de ahí? Nada, solo historias entrelazadas [Nuevo proyecto - Takari, Taiora, Mimato]
1. Sentirse mujer

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

* * *

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con suavidad, empujada dócilmente. Tai entró en el establecimiento arrastrando los pies, con la bolsa de deporte cargada a la espalda. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los taburetes forrados en con piel sintética de distintos colores cerca de la barra y apoyó los codos sobre esta. Luego, dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Las luces del establecimiento le parecían demasiado brillantes y le herían los ojos como aquel rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación cada mañana y jugaba a despertarlo. No se percató de que alguien le estaba hablando hasta que una joven que tendría su misma edad, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, le tocó el brazo con suavidad. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa apacible, unos labios bonitos y un fascinante pelo rojo que a Tai lo dejó anonadado.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó ella, solícita. Tai la observó con más detenimiento y se fijó en que llevaba el uniforme de la cafetería.

─Un refresco – pidió con la voz un poco ronca. Una capa de sudor frío le perlaba la frente pero se esforzó por recomponerse. Echó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería que estaba medio vacía o medio llena, dependiendo de cómo se quisiese ver. Había algunos grupos de chicos sentados en las mesas cerca de las ventanas que daban a la calle, una pareja de hombres mayores jugando a las cartas y tres mujeres con sus respectivos niños. La chica pelirroja puso sobre la barra de la cafetería un posavasos y dejó encima la bebida fría de Tai.

─Gracias – dijo el chico mientras cogía el vaso y bebía con avidez. La camarera no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como su cliente fruncía el ceño, aún le pasaba poco por beber demasiado rápido. Seguramente, se le habría congelado el cerebro entero – Perdona, ¿puedes traerme otro? – pidió él con una media sonrisa. La muchacha asintió y se lo sirvió inmediatamente.

─Deberías beber más despacio – recomendó ella. El chico la miró y sonrió. Dejó el vaso que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en la barra sobre los antebrazos.

─Veo que te preocupas por los clientes – dijo el moreno.

─Solo por los que creo que tienen cierta tendencia suicida. ¿Sabes lo malo que sería para el negocio tener a un muerto en la barra? – Tai no pudo evitar empezar a reír y consiguió que la chica también riera suavemente.

─Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, por lo que veo – ella asintió delicadamente con la cabeza y un mechón de cabello rojizo le cayó sobre los ojos – ¿Trabajas aquí después del instituto?

─¿Cómo sabes que voy al instituto? – preguntó ella, escrutándolo con sus ojos rubí.

─Bueno, supongo que ambos debemos tener la misma edad. Me faltan dos años para ir a la Universidad, tengo diecisiete y, por cierto, me llamo Taichi, Taichi Yagami – La chica desvió la mirada y se fijó en el escudo que Tai llevaba en la sudadera. Él bajó la mirada hasta su pecho al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba observando el escudo de su equipo de fútbol.

─Eres de una escuela privada, juegas al fútbol…

─Sí, estoy en el equipo de la escuela, el Todai CF, que es también el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Tokio. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

─Sora, Sora Takenouchi. Yo también juego a fútbol pero voy a una escuela pública.

─¿Juegas? ¿Vais a participar en el torneo de invierno? – La chica asintió aunque no parecía especialmente convencida.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tai, curioso – Si juegas, nos encontraremos.

─Sí… Bueno, debería ir a atender a los clientes. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de alejarse hacia una mesa en la que estaban sentadas unas chicas de aspecto repipi. El muchacho apuró su bebida mientras observaba a Sora ir y venir con la bandeja en la mano. Después, dejó el vaso vacío y el dinero para pagar la consumición encima de la barra. Cogió la bolsa de deporte que había dejado en el suelo junto al taburete y se la colgó al hombro.

─¿Ya te vas? – preguntó ella con la bandeja pegada al pecho. Tai que ya estaba casi en la puerta giró la cabeza.

─Iba a irme, ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Tai volviéndose hacia ella.

─No, claro que no – le hubiese pedido que se quedara para hablar un rato más juntos pero no lo hizo, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa que parecía estar ensayada y lo despidió. Sin embargo, Tai se quedó quieto allí, como si no estuviera convencido de algo. Se acercó un par de pasos a ella, estiró el brazo y retiró el mechón de cabello rojizo que se empeñaba en caer entre los ojos de Sora. Se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

─Así mejor – Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cafetería con paso ligero. Sora se llevó la mano detrás de la oreja donde los dedos de él la habían rozado, tuvo que tragar saliva y esforzarse por respirar. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía ni pensar. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que un chico la veía como una mujer.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, "Historias entrelazadas", todavía no sé muy bien el rumbo que va a tomar esto pero lo que sí puedo adelantar es que las parejas principales van a ser el Takari, el Taiora y el Mimato. El fic va a estar escrito al modo de "Emblemas" o "Besos", si alguien los ha leído sabrá lo que quiero decir y, si no, pues me explico. Los capítulos del fic serán cortos, cerca de las 1000 palabras, teniendo como mucho 1500, normalmente. Los capítulos intentaré que vayan entrelazados y será como leer tres historias paralelas si todo sale bien xD Creo que me manejo mejor con los capítulos cortos y tardo menos en actualizar. Este primer capítulo es como una especie de muestra de como va a ser la historia, ya sabéis que los reviews, los favs y los follows son bien recibidos :)**

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


	2. Luz y oscuridad

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

**Capítulo 2: Luz y oscuridad**

Clic. Clic. La cámara captó la luz que hacía brillar las gotas de agua que se habían quedado posadas sobre los pétalos de la flor. Kari pasó las imágenes, observándolas con ojo crítico en la pantalla de su cámara digital y sonrió porque le habían quedado muy bonitas. El jardín de la escuela era idóneo para tomar instantáneas los días de lluvia. Los alumnos hacía rato que se habían marchado y solo quedarían en la gran escuela aquellos que perteneciesen a alguno de los clubes. Volvió a acercarse a la flor, acuclillándose frente a ella pero unos dedos se interpusieron entre la planta y el objetivo de su cámara. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró a sus dos amigos que se habían ido acercando sigilosamente hasta donde estaba ella.

─Buen día para tomar fotos – dijo T.K. mientras se echaba la cartera al hombro.

─Pensaba que ya os habríais ido – comentó mirando alternativamente a T.K. y a Ken. Ken esbozó una sonrisa que llevaba implícito el siguiente mensaje: "Somos tus amigos, sabes que siempre te esperamos". Ken pocas veces verbalizaba sus sentimientos pero podía expresarlos perfectamente bien a través de una sonrisa. T.K. le tendió a Kari su mochila, que rato antes había dejado olvidada a los pies de uno de los grandes cipreses del recinto.

─Cualquier día, perderás la cabeza – dijo el rubio pasando la mano por el cabello corto de su amiga.

─No sé qué haría sin vosotros, chicos – Ken hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Kari podía ser algo despistada pero para eso estaban ellos, para cuidarla y protegerla. T.K. y Ken empezaron a andar hacia los edificios que componían la escuela, dejando atrás el jardín. La castaña estuvo a punto de guardar la cámara pero tuvo la tentación de hacer una foto más, la última del día.

─¡Ken! ¡T.K.! – los muchachos giraron la cabeza en su dirección en cuanto ella los llamó, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y Kari se encargó de inmortalizar aquel momento. Miró la foto en la pantalla de la cámara y se sorprendió por el contraste de luces que había conseguido captar en la imagen. Había conseguido resaltar el rostro anguloso de Ken mientras que el cabello rubio de T.K. resplandecía como si hubiese sido tocado por un rayo de sol. Alzó la mirada, eran dos chicos realmente guapos.

─Por la cara que estás poniendo, Kari, estoy empezando a pensar que hemos salido bizcos – sugirió Ken con una media sonrisa.

─O con los ojos saltones como los de un sapo – dijo T.K. abriendo al máximo sus grandes ojos azules.

Kari rio suavemente. Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza inusitada. Llevaba tiempo experimentando aquello aunque se decía a sí misma que no podía ser. Pero, ahora, al ver aquella foto, no podía seguir negando la realidad, estaba enamorada de la luz y fascinada por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo :)**


End file.
